


The Ceiling

by Fandoms_Are_Life37



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Azazel - Freeform, Blood and Injury, College, Dorm buddies, Dorms, It's while Sam is in college, Law School, Law Student Sam Winchester, Pre-Canon, Reader-Insert, That's a warning all on its own, That's right, Y/N dies spoiler alert, have scored yourself a law student, the reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37
Summary: Y/N becomes part of the unfortunate ceiling pattern in Sam's life.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 3





	The Ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 1,276
> 
> Estimated Read Time: 7 minutes

"Sam?" I called as I got home. No answer. I shrugged, setting the apartment key down in the bowl by the door. He was probably out studying.

I went to the kitchen, grabbing myself a bowl of ice cream. The carton was nearly empty. I'd need to go get more soon. I deserved a treat after a long day of classes. My phone buzzed and rang from my backpack, startling me. Setting down my ice cream, I went over and pulled it out, answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, y/n," said the person on the other end.

I smiled. "Hey, Sam. Where are you?"

"The grocery store, I thought I'd grab you some more ice cream."

"Awww, how'd you know?" I teased.

I heard him laugh. "You're always out of ice cream by Friday. Anything else I should grab while I'm out?"

"Yeah, actually. A cat." I joked. I had been trying to convince Sam to get a cat for the past few weeks, and he kept saying no. He was more of a dog person. But that was okay, I had given up on it. Now it was just a way to make him laugh.

"Yeah right. Do we need anymore deluxe frozen meals? Our microwave really is the best chef on the planet." He said. Being college students, frozen lasagnas and ramen was about all we ever ate. They were anything but deluxe, but they were cheap and we both had tuitions to pay. Not only that but Sam had plans to go to law school, and the price tag on that was massive.

I opened up the freezer and rummaged through it. "Uh..." There were two more frozen pasta meals. On the counter was enough ramen for the week. "Get some more of that pasta stuff. The one with the blue label."

"Okay,"

"And get some a couple the enchiladas. We can have Mexican tonight."

I could practically hear Sam smile. He loved Mexican night. "Awesome. I'll grab some rice, too."

"Good, good. Alright, I'll see you when you get home." I said, leaning back against the counter and smiling. Just the sound of his voice made me happy. Sam and I... it was something special. I really thought that this could last. I could envision a future with him: kids, a house in a good school district for them, a wedding, being old together. Whenever I thought about it my heart skipped a beat and I felt all floaty.

"See you in like half an hour. I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

"Bye,"

"Bye," I said back. The line clicked as Sam hung up. I stuffed my phone in my pocket and grabbed my ice cream, heading to our room where Sam's laptop was. He hadn't seen his brother in a long time, but he was still mooching off his Netflix account, which was great for me because I was binge-watching Sherlock. Plus we had movie nights together. It was nice to cuddle up, maybe have popcorn and watch stupid movies before falling asleep in each other's arms.

I opened up the laptop and went to Netflix, starting my show. I could finish the episode I was on before Sam came home, probably. I hit play and was engrossed in the story as I shoveled ice cream into my mouth.

It was just getting to the answer to the mystery when I heard something in the kitchen. A bump or a thud, I wasn't sure. I hit the spacebar to pause the show and got out of bed, carrying my now empty ice cream bowl with me to put in the sink as I greeted Sam. He was back much earlier than he expected. Surprisingly early.

"Hey, babe," I said as I rounded the corner.

I froze. That wasn't Sam.

An old man stood there calmly, a wicked grin on his face. "Hey to you too, babe." His eyes flickered and they turned yellow.

I dropped the glass bowl and it shattered on the floor. I screamed or at least started to, but the man held out his hand and all the sound was cut short. He was between me and the door, so I bolted back down the hall towards the bedroom, hyperventilating and slamming the door shut. I turned the lock and stepped back, beginning to cry.

Sam. What if he came home during this? He could get hurt. I needed to warn him. I pulled out my phone and was about to click his contact when the door burst open. The man's hand shot out and my phone went to the other side of the room, Sam's picture still glowing on the screen. I needed to get it and call him!

"P- Please, you can have all the money you want, just don't hurt me!" I begged, not seeing many other options. There was a fire escape by the window, but to get there, I'd have to run in front of the intruder, giving him the perfect opportunity to grab me.

He sighed and tsked. "Sorry, babe, that won't work. Cause see the only thing I want is to hurt you." He shrugged as my eyes widened in horror.

He snapped and suddenly I was thrown against the wall. I didn't know how he did it, but I was much more concerned that I couldn't move. Oh god, was he going to rape me?

"No, sweetheart, you're not my type," he laughed. How did he know what I was thinking?

Suddenly I felt an incredibly sharp pain in my stomach. I couldn't look down, but I didn't need to know that there was a giant gash. My body started sliding upwards and I tried to shout in pain or for help but I couldn't. My back pressed against the ceiling right above the bed, impossibly hard.

I heard the clinking of keys from the kitchen and the lock turning. "Y/N?"

Sam. The yellow-eyed man smiled and put a finger to his lips as he disappeared. I could still feel his presence, though. Lurking just out of sight.

I heard Sam set the groceries down and waited for an impossibly long time as the freezer opened and shut. He must be putting them away. Finally, he sighed and walked down the hall, entering the room. In his arms was a furry brown cat.

He set that cat down, who meowed in protest. "I know, I know. Trust me, when y/n gets home, you'll get plenty of attention," said Sam, shrugging off his jacket. He tossed it onto a chair and flopped down in bed, shutting his eyes. He was always so tired lately, staying up late to study.

My heart lurched. I was going to die, wasn't I? I was going to leave Sam alone, and he'd never get to give me that cat.

A drop of my blood dripped down onto his face. Then two more. He opened his eyes and wiped a hand over his head, eyes widening as he saw the red smears on his fingers. Sam looked up and met my eyes in terror.

"Y/N!"

There was heat, indescribable heat as a horrible fire rolled out onto the ceiling like ripples in a sea. The pain was bad, but the smell was worse. It smelled like overcooked ham, but it wasn't. It was me.

Sam looked so scared, so sad. All I wanted to do was reach down and kiss him, tell him it's okay, But I couldn't. The world faded in and out of view. The last thing I saw was Sam's teary eyes before it all went dark.


End file.
